Moreno Gallo
Moreno Gallo (1946 - November 10, 2013 - Mexico) was an influential member of the Rizzuto crime family and worked as a negotiator and spokesman. He was allegedly part of a rival faction which tried to overthrow the old leadership. Criminal Career Moreno Gallo was born in the town of Rovito, Calabria, and came to Canada with his mother and sister in May 1954. His father already lived in Canada for the past 2 years and had arranged their arrival. Gallo grew up amongst many who would later become involved with the Cotroni and Rizzuto family. He quit school when he was 14 and went to work in a flooring company together with his father. In 1969 he married and together with his wife opened a successful bakery in Little Italy called Mottas. In September 1973 Gallo murdered a drug dealer named Angelo Facchino because he was considered a rival of the Cotroni family. Gallo however stated he killed the guy because he was dealing drugs in front of his sisters school. In 1974 he pleaded guilty and was sentenced to life. He was paroled in 1983. Once out of prison Gallo evolved as a businessman and important part of the Rizzuto family. According to him he acted as a negotiator to settle disputes and to discuss drug related issues between the Rizzuto family and biker gangs, such as the Hell's Angels, during the 1990's. Deportation During the 1990's Gallo managed a strip bar called "Solid Gold", which he was forced to stop in 1997 because the Correctional Service believed it was run by mobsters. Due to his parole Gallo was forbidden to associate with other gangsters. Nonetheless Gallo was seen a couple of times with men such as Tony Mucci and Vito Rizzuto. It eventually lasted until 2007 for his first real parole violation. The RCP had filmed him bringing large amounts of cash to the Consenza Social club, the headquarters of the Rizzuto family. On one of these tapes Gallo gave money to Paolo Renda and Nicolo Rizzuto. During their investigation the federal officials noticed that Gallo wasn't a Canadian citizen and therefore was living there illegally for the past 56 years. Ever since his arrest in 2007 troubles started for Gallo. The government made efforts to have him leave the country. In court Gallo stated: “Although it is almost too upsetting to think it, I recognize that my wife and I will be forced to relocate in Italy without parents, children, siblings, any other relatives, or even friends. It is distressing just to contemplate such a calamity”. On January 5, 2012, he lost his battle against deportation and was escorted by the Canadian Border Services Agency on his way out. Murder Gallo went to live in sunny Acapulco, Mexico. But by then he had fallen out with the long standing Rizzuto family. He and a couple of unsatisfied members had formed a rival faction and were backed by the Canadian 'Ndrangheta. Allegedly the main reason for this uprising was to grab control of the lucrative drug business. Since 2009 several murders hit the streets of Montreal. In October 2012 Vito Rizzuto was released from a Colorado jail and began to strike back at his enemies. Shortly after Joe Di Maulo was shot and killed. Di Maulo was considered to be heading the rival faction. Gallo was also a marked man. Living in Mexico gave no protection. On November 10, 2013, on the exact same day when Nicolo Rizzuto was murdered three years earlier, two hitmen entered an Italian restaurant in Acapulco and fired several shots at Gallo, instantly killing him. Category:Rizzuto crime family Category:Canadian Mobsters Category:Murdered Mobsters Category:Deported Mobsters